


Tras el ventanal

by Janemba_988



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janemba_988/pseuds/Janemba_988
Summary: AU. Por muchas tardes, Levi ha observado a una chica detrás del ventanal de la cafetería. No sabe nada de ella, pero no puede dejar de observarla. Poesía,RivaMika/LeviMika.





	Tras el ventanal

 

**Tras el ventanal**

Cada tarde, de lunes a viernes,

él siempre la observa al pasar,

a esa chica de los ojos grises,

que no hace más que suspirar.

**(...)**

Acabándose el alma en suspiros,

un dolor que no refleja en su faz.

imperturbable; no curva los labios.

impasible; no encuentra la paz.

**(...)**

Tarde a tarde, en la misma mesa,

él, serio, bebe una taza de té.

La revuelve, da un sorbo y espera

a la mujer que nunca le ve.

**(...)**

Sus ojos de la figura no aparta,

cada día es lo mismo otra vez.

Toda mirada es lenta tortura.

Toda noche, el deseo de nunca volver.

**(...)**

No obstante vuelve, y ella también.

El negro cabello, el viento de abril.

La marcha constante, el duro semblante.

Los ojos de cielo... y la mirada gris.

**(...)**

La calidez de su pecho le intriga,

de tocarla un deseo febril.

"Describirlo es difícil, no cabe en palabras.

Es un algo que nunca sentí."

**(...)**

Contemplándola se llega el otoño.

Gota a gota llora el corazón.

El de ella y el suyo propio,

porque el amor también causa dolor.

**(...)**

El deseo no da paso a la acción.

La resignación está en su silencio.

Mas fruto del orgullo no es tal decisión,

cuando el pesar enturbia su gesto.

**(...)**

Un día, cansado de su aflicción,

nervioso, frente a ella, le entrega una flor.

"Esto ayer, señorita, de su bolso cayó."

Y a modo de adiós, su mano besó.

**(...)**

La joven calla, piensa que es un error.

Agradece, da un paso y se vuelve,

un palpitar en su pecho creciente,

y un beso en la rosa grabó.

**(...)**

Otra tarde, ya llega el invierno,

ya las aves migraron al sur.

La blanca nieve un tímido aliento

que destella en el pálido azul.

**(...)**

Tras el ventanal, siguiendo el camino,

una pareja que se habla de "tú".

Acompasados, se toman las manos,

y de sus ojos comparten la luz.

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_ © Isayama Hajime.


End file.
